


Room 601 | Fated Pair (Sideship: ChenKai/KaiDae)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: fated ones meet at the perfect time (´,,•ω•,,)♡
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 7





	Room 601 | Fated Pair (Sideship: ChenKai/KaiDae)

**Author's Note:**

> of course wag natin kalimutan ang routine bago magbasa
> 
> let's all prayer mga bata (-/\\-)
> 
> ama namin sumasaheaven ka, sambahin ang iyong name, mapasaamin ang iyong kingdom, sundin ang iyong will. dito sa earth para lang sa heaven, bigyan mo kami ng aming ma-eeat sa everyday at patawarin mo ang aming sins para lang magforgive sa nagkakasin samin. eymen (^/\^)
> 
> ps. sorry for any typos and grammatical errors di ko na ulit ito na-proofread hehe
> 
> enjoy ~ ( ｰ̀֊ｰ́)

~

✦ jongdae's pov ✦

"I guess that will do. Your contract will end a year earlier and I'm going to sign you up for that new agency na safe ang mga omegas." sir jasean said as he grabbed the papers that i just signed

"Yes sir. Thank you po talaga."

"Its the least I could do, Waine. Pasensya ka na talaga I forced you to sign a contract here in my company even though you told me you were an omega."

"Ayos lang po, sir. I took that chance din po kasi na maging stepping stone ko 'to to reach my dreams, and thank you sir for believing in my talent."

he softly smiled at me and lightly nodded his head

"Of course. You're truly gifted, Waine. I'm rooting for you on the next chapter of your career."

he stood up and offered his hand. napatayo naman ako and shook his hand

Thank you, sir. Thank you po talaga."

he reminded some of the schedules I have to do after my rest before i left his office

im honestly thankful for sir jasean. he looked out for me and kuya ajel since kaming dalawa lang ang omega sa company na 'to

this company prohibits to have omegas as workers because of that one director from the board. dati open naman yung company in accepting omegas but when that incident happened na that director tried to molest an omega, sir jasean decided not to accept omegas na lang in his company for their safety. he couldn't remove that director from his company for that is a family member of his.

he just really wanted me to be a part of his company because of my talent. he said he wants the world to hear my voice. he heard me singing in a pub dati and that's were everything started

sinabi niya rin sa 'kin yung kondisyon sa kumpanya niya. tatanggihan ko dapat but he said he'd protect me at all cost walang makakaalam na omega ako. i agreed with it but in one condition, which is ang magiging manager ko ay si kuya ajel. mas komportable ako kung kakilala ko yung magiging manager ko

kaya napunta kami sa ganitong sitwasyon ngayon. though sir jasean really protected me and kuya ajel well over the past 5 years. sayang this is a really great company. panira lang yung tito ni sir jasean

naglalakad naman na ko ngayon sa hallway sa labas ng opisina ni sir jasean nung may bigla akong maramdaman

fuck

no...

this should be coming next week not now?!?!

ramdam ko na agad ang panghihina ng katawan ko. napahawak naman ako sa may pader at napayuko ng ulo

what the hell?! why is my heat coming now?! andito pa ko sa opisina

fuck. im realising my scent

i need to hurry up and get out of here

i tried to walk as fast as i can pero nangangatog talaga mga tuhod ko

i took deep breaths to calm mysef down. i reached in my pocket and grabbed my emergency pills and immediately swallowed it

please work. tangina. of all times kung kelan andito pa ko sa company?! what if that director smells my scent. im fucked

magpapatuloy na sana ako sa paglakad pero mag bigla namang sumigaw sa may end ng hallway

"WHERE IS THAT OMEGA?! I COULD SMELL HIS PHEROMONES?!"

oh fuck!

its that director!

shit!

ahh di ako makalakad. tangina

maglalakad na sana ako pabalik sa opisina ni sir jasean para humingi ng tulong kaso di ko magawang magalaw mga paa ko

sobrang nanghihina na ko. i want to touch myself already

tangina

naaninag ko naman na nasa may bungad na ng hallway yung direktor

i felt the panic and scare inside me

what to do?! shit

i started to walk pabalik sa opisina ni sir jasean pero may bigla namang humila sa 'kin sa gilid papasok sa isang kwarto

what the fuck?! i didnt notice na may kwarto dito

"You'll be safe here. This room is well protected. Your scent won't be smelled by him outside." a voice said

kahit nanghihina na ko i tried to turn to where the voice is coming from

my eyes are bit blurry now pero kita ko pa naman mukha niya

he looks familiar...

ahh... he's that guy... yung bumibisita kay sir jasean minsan

ahliandrei?

gago. ang gwapo talaga niya. mas gwapo pa siya pag malapitan

bigla naman niyang tinakpan ilong niya and i could see he's forcing himself not to get tempted by my pheromones

"Youㅡyou stay here. Aㅡako na hihingi ng tulong kay Kuya Jas." he said while looking down and having a bit of a blush on his cheeks

cute

mabilis naman siyang tumayo at akmang maglalakad na papunta sa pinto pero agad ko naman siyang napigilan at nahawakan sa pulsuhan

"Baㅡbakit?" he nervously asked

i took deep breaths first bago ko siya nilingon

"Myㅡmy pills aren't helping me... please... heㅡhelp... mㅡme..."

"Heㅡhelp you?"

ahh seryoso ba siya? should i really show him for him to understand what i meant?

kahit nanghihina ako i slowly moved and started to unbuckle my belt and remove my pants and boxers. i went on all fours and spred out my legs for him to see my crazy wet hole

tangina ive never done this pero i could feel that my fingers wont really satisfy me. ito ba sinasabi ni kuya ajel na side effect kapag nasobrahan ng inom ng pills?

fuck. i want him to pound me with his dick. just by looking at his crotch i know he's big

i spread my hole with my fingers. i look really slutty now but fuck how can i not be? my heat is just really intense right now

"Help me with this... please... IㅡI need your dick... please..."

~

nanlaki naman mga mata ni jongin at nanigas na siya sa kinatatayuan niya

"Please... I can't take it anymore..." jongdae begged once more

napalunok naman si jongin at napahinga ng malalim

as an alpha, gusto na niyang bumigay, pero as someone who actually admires jongdae, nahihirapan siya

yes, that's right. he's actually a big fan of jongdae. the first time he heard him sing he already fell in love. di niya lang maipakita kasi nahihiya siya. and also, his friends would tease him to death about him suddenly being a fanboy

di niya rin alam pero he really easily fell in love with jongdae. like the moment he saw him and heard him sing he fell that instantly. then he remembered...

fated pair...

jongdae is his fated pair

he believes that jongdae is the one. kaya rin siya palaging bumibisita kay yixing just to have a glimpse of jongdae

yixing is the only one aware of it. si yixing lang kasi yung matino sa mga kaibigan niya. although his kuya is one too kaso syempre minseok being a kuya aasarin parin siya nito

jongin took a deep breath at dahan-dahan naman niyang tinulungang tumayo si jongdae. he softly stared at the smaller and tried not to be affected by the scent jongdae is releasing

"Gawaine, you're in heat and it would beㅡ"

nagulat naman si jongin nung bigla siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni jongdae kaya naman napalakad siya paatras hanggang sa mapunta siya sa gilid ng lamesa

he tried to push the smaller pero mahigpit ang kapit nito sa leeg niya

jongdae bit jongin's lower lip which made the taller open his mouth. mabilis namang ipinasok ni jongdae ang dila niya sa loob ng bibig ni jongin atsaka nilaliman ang halikan nila

jongin could feel his legs slowly weakening. the way jongdae's tongue moves against his makes his body in haywire. he has never thought kissing would make him feel on cloud nine or maybe it's also because its jongdae he's kissing

'damn' jongin thought

he could feel his body heating up and slowly reacting to jongdae's kiss and scent. he really doesnt want to touch jongdae but if the smaller continues to push himself to him he might give in

"Gawaine..." jongin whispered in between their kiss

jongdae stopped kissing him on the lips and started to kiss him down to his neck

"Ifㅡif you continue this IㅡI might not be able to hold back."

the smaller stared into his eyes and he could see how lustful his gaze are. he nervously swallowed when jongdae pushed him to sit on the table

"Don't hold back." jongdae began to say in whisper

he sat on jongin's lap and started to unbuckle the taller's belt and open up his pants. ipinasok naman niya yung kamay niya sa loob ng boxer's ni jongin at dahan-dahang hinawakan at inilabas ang nagtatagong alaga nito

"I want this..." he said biting his lower lips

jongin's gaze moved around his face for he still can't believe how jongdae's heat is affecting and making him this thirsty

jongdae went closer to him placing his chin on his shoulder

"Please... Just fuck me. Please..." he whispered and begged as he pants

jongin swears he felt a sudden jolt in his system when he felt jongdae's breath on his neck while hearing his seductive beg

he was about to look at the smaller's face but to his surprise jongdae suddenly yet slowly put his dick inside his hole

both of them let out a soft moan when the tip of jongin's dick entered the smaller

"Waitㅡ Gawaineㅡ Aㅡahhㅡ fuckㅡ" jongin cursed kasi ramdam niya ang onti-onting pagpasok ng tite niya sa butas ni jongdae

"Aㅡahhㅡ itsㅡits so big."

jongdae shut his eyes close and rested his forehead on jongin's shoulder as he continued to put the taller's dick all the way in his hole

this is the first time he is going to have sex and he has never thought that it would feel like this. he knew sex will be painful at first especially for a first timer like him but maybe because of his heat he doesnt feel the pain. he just feels the excitement, the arousal, and the pleasure jongin's dick is giving him as it enters his hole

now he cant help imagine the feels when the taller starts pounding him hard and deep

'oh god...' jongdae thought as he imagined what will happen next

'tama nga si marty. ang sarap nga.' he thought again remembering what baekhyun told him before

napahawak naman ang isang kamay niya ng mahigpit sa balikat ni jongin nung naipasok na niya ng buo yung tite nito sa butas niya

"Itsㅡits iㅡin..." he said as he tried to regain his energy

jongin wrapped his hands around his waist and moved his head closer to the smaller's ear

"I'm going to move." he whispered and the smaller nodded his head

jongin took a breath first before starting to move. on the firet thrust jongdae wasn't able to hold his moans which made the taller's grasp on his waist get tighter

'his moans are turning me on more. fuck' jongin thought

"Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Oh my god! Harder! Aㅡahh! Yes! Please fuck me faster. Ahh!" jongdae screamed and moaned in pleasure

halos nababaliw na si jongdae sa pagbayo sa kanya ni jongin. he could also smell the taller's pheromones kaya mas matindi ang epekto sa kanya

"Fuck. You're so tight, Gawaine. Your inside wraps my dick so good." jongin said as he continued to thrust harder and deeper inside jongdae

jongdae bit his lower lip and leaned his head and body back and nonstop moaned

"Ahh! Yes! So... good... if I only knew sex would feel this good I could've done this before."

jongin stared at him as he licked his lips. nilapit naman niya mukha niya sa leeg ni jongdae atsaka hinalik-halikan ito

"I'm glad you didn't 'cause if you did, I wouldn't be your first time."

napamulat naman ng mga mata si jongdae at hinawakan naman niya ang mga pisngi ni jongin at saglit na tinignan mukha nito bago ito halikan sa labi

"If I did it before I'd make sure it would've been you still." he whispered in between the kiss

napangisi naman si jongin at mas lalo niyang nilaliman ang halikan nila ni jongdae

as he was pounding and leaving love marks around jongdae's body, jongin is still being cautious because he still doesnt want a knot happening or else he'll get jongdae pregnant

"Ahh... yes... daddy... fuck me harder..." jongdae said in a slutty voice and it made jongin suddenly feel something

'daddy?! shit.' he cursed in his head

bahagya namang nanlaki mga mata ni jongdae dahil naramdaman niya, naramdaman niyang lumaki pa lalo yung tite ni jongin sa loob niya

'putangina eto ba yung sinasabi ni marty?! ohmygod may ilalaki pa pala tite ni ahliandrei. fuck it felt really good.' jongdae thought as he felt so weak because of the pleasure he's feeling right now

jongin started to thurst harder and faster inside jongdae 'cause he's almost nearing to cum

"I'mㅡI'm almost there..." he whispered habang humigpit hawak niya sa bewang ni jongdae

jongdae wrapped his arms around his neck again and continued to let out his moans

on jongin's last thrust he wasn't able to hold his cum anymore and he released it inside. he immediately wanted to pull out his dick but he couldnt

'what the fuck?! a knot?!'

jongdae felt that jongin's having a hard time removing his dick inside him. he softly smirked and rested his forehead onto the taller's shoulder

'on my first time... a knot happened...' he thought as he slowly felt dizziness and then he fainted

**Author's Note:**

> DASAL! DASAL! DASAL!!!! (*ｰ̀/\ｰ́)
> 
> ama namin sumasaheaven ka, sambahin ang iyong name, mapasaamin ang iyong kingdom, sundin ang iyong will. dito sa earth para lang sa heaven, bigyan mo kami ng aming ma-eeat sa everyday at patawarin mo ang aming sins para lang magforgive sa nagkakasin samin. eymen (^/\^)


End file.
